


stop

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>and it never truly stops,</i>
  <br/><i>till it finally does.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	stop

you don’t know  
you don’t know  
how it feels  
to be trapped within  
the depths of your mind  
glimpses  
of your past  
your present  
and your future

and if i shake  
and if i tremble  
and i do  
do such things  
when no one sees  
and every shudder  
hidden behind this

i can’t deny it  
how can i  
how could i  
deny the thing  
that makes me  
that creates me  
that holds me  
in the same breath

in the same breath  
that it takes  
it strangles me  
chokes me  
drowns me  
and kills  
my very existence

and all i can do  
is to wait  
wait till  
it stops  
it ceases  
and it does  
only for a little while

it’ll never truly end  
this storm  
this anarchy  
this chaos  
in my brain  
and perhaps  
perhaps  
one day it’ll disappear  
along with me

and so you stop  
and i stop  
and everything  
everyone  
stops  
for that moment  
as my existence too  
stops.


End file.
